Daddy's Little Girl
by missingkitsune
Summary: the wedding of a life time.


a/n: bleach and all of it's characters belong to tite kubo, i make no profit from the writing of this story.

all mistakes are mine alone.

* * *

><p>Daddy's little girl<p>

She looked radiant as they spun around the dance floor, her gown one of resplendent beauty; the best money could buy. Her eyes glimmered like jewels with small points of dampness in the very corners.

He looked down on this beautiful flower in his arms and she smiled warmly back at him. This was a very happy day, a wedding like no other.

The memories came flooding back: her big brilliant eyes, behind glasses that glittered in the moonlight that one fateful night. The devastation and cascade of tears when the bad news had been reveled, broke his heart.

She was a strong girl, one he was very proud of. More so now as they continued the circuit around the dance floor. This was quite possibly the proudest day of his life.

The light of his life actually. She was like a daughter to him, in spite of the constant teasing that sometimes skimmed the line of awkward innuendo, he never felt she was really anything more than his own little girl.

Time and time again they played a game of chase across the whole of Soul Society, he wanting to avoid work and she threatening to chain him to the desk if necessary in order to get him to do so. Others found it annoying and/or amusing. It was something they both seemed to enjoy greatly. Most times he won, simply by out running her, but he did give in occasionally to keep her happy.

Anything to keep her happy.

Which was why they were here now, a gathering of friends and family to celebrate the wedding of a life time.

They glided past a table; creaking under the weight of many presents, now past a towering cake that was a marvel of confection construction. Smiling faces were a blur as they spun past.

His heart was thudding in his chest as he looked at her, it was nearing that time. He wasn't sure he could handle it when it came. This was his little girl and he wanted to keep her in his arms just as long as he possibly could.

A lovely blush rose on her cheeks as she dabbed a trickling tear sliding down her face.

"Did I tell you that you look very handsome tonight?" she glanced up at him.

"I don't think you did," he answered. "did I tell you how utterly beautiful you are?"

She giggled, "Several times actually."

"Well it needs to be said more."

"You're such a sentimental fool," she teased.

" I hear that an awful lot."

"Everyone knows it's true, that's why" she grinned when she saw he was pouting. "Captain.." she started then a look of dismay crossed her face.

"What's wrong m'dear?" he hooked a finger under her chin; tilting it upward, "there's nothing you can say that'll upset me right now."

"It's just...it's almost that time."

He sighed deeply, "I was hoping to prolong this."

She shook her head, "It can't be helped."

He spun her around several more times and slipped in a dip or two; on the last one there was another pair of legs standing close to them on the floor and Shunsui Kyoraku released the hand of his dance partner to the waiting hand of her new husband.

There were words of congratulations and sympathy from some of the bystanders as he made his way to his seat.

A hand on his shoulder gave a light squeeze and a cup of wine was sent in front of him. "You alright, my friend?" a soft voice invaded his misery.

"Dandy!" his voice was anything but enthusiastic.

"You knew this would happen one day."

Turning to look at the person who spoke, he let out another gusty sigh, "I know, but dammit I don't have to like it."

"Look at it this way, you're gaining a strong compatriot"

"Oh that helps," Kyoraku deadpanned. "don't use sense and logic on me right now Ukitake, I'm pouting."

The pale hair floated as fellow captain, Jyuushiro Ukitake shook his head in disbelief. "You're such a sentimental old fool."

"So I've been told."

"He's a good man Shunsui, you know that."

"But that's my Nanao-chan." the pout deepened.

"She's not so little any more." that earned a groan from Kyoraku "and marrying him was her decision."

"Again not something I need reminding of."

Ukitake let out a quiet chuckle, "Shunsui my friend, you can't protect her forever."

Together they watched as the happy couple twirled and spun around the dance hall. He had to admit they made a stunning couple.

"He's a good match for her."

Shunsui glared at the man beside him. "You're not helping here."

They watched as a small girl raced onto the dance floor and joined the couple as they made their rounds

With a sigh of resignation he had to admit Nanao could have done much worse then that man, and since he had been cleansed by a soul reapers sword that sent him to the soul society in the first place, Kyoraku decided that Coyote Starrk was indeed a good man for Nanao.

As the song finished, the couple embraced then the girl wrapped her arms lovingly around Nanao's waist.

Shunsui stood and tapped his glass for attention. "My friends, a toast to the happy couple." he held his glass high; watching as others did the same to salute the bride and groom.

After the toast he bowed to the couple and sat back on the chair as if he was a deflating balloon. Under his breath he mumbled, "He'd best treat my Nanao-chan good."

"I'm sure it'll be fine Shun."

"If not I can always kill him again." he grinned.

The shoe that hit him square in the face came as no surprise to anyone that heard that, including the thrower who glowered at him: standing with the other shoe in her hand ready to hurl at him.

"Nanao-chan, your dress is dragging on the floor."

The second shoe landed in the exact same spot as the first.


End file.
